


Thinking Clearly

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated by a rival syndicate pushing product in their neighborhood, Steve enlists Bucky to help him clear his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Clearly

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ясное мышление](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788729) by [WTFStarbucks2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017)



> This is a _very_ belated birthday gift for [Aimée](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it, gooby!!

**Title** : Thinking Clearly  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 4444  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : Alternate Universe - Mafia, Alternate Universe - No Powers, light bondage, light D/s, nipple play, oral sex, anal fingering, barebacking, anal sex, bottom!Steve, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Frustrated by a rival syndicate pushing product in their neighborhood, Steve enlists Bucky to help him clear his head.  
**A/N** : This is a _very_  belated birthday gift for [Aimée](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com).  I hope you like it, gooby!!

Steve's been on the phone for half an hour, and long calls like this are never a good sign. Bucky's lounging on the couch in Steve's office, absently sharpening his knives, gaze intent on Steve. Sam and Natasha are on the love seat on the other side of the room, talking quietly about bringing a few new businesses into the family. They aren't making much headway. Not with Steve sitting tensely behind his desk, hand that's not holding his burner shielding Steve's eyes. Steve's only said a handful of sentences, each quieter and more terse than the last.

Steve's always had a temper, and Bucky recognizes the signs when Steve's genuinely about to go off. Nat and Sam have stopped speaking entirely, the pair of them staring at their boss at the head of the room. Steve's lit a cigarette, now, third of it turning to ash with one long puff. Catching Natasha's and Sam's eyes, he tips his head toward the office door, and they nod in return, silently taking their leave. He's tucking his knives back into his folding case when Steve loses it, fist pounding on the desk as Steve shoots out of his chair, wingback falling on the hardwood with a loud clatter, wheels wildly spinning.

“Do you have _any_ goddamn good news for me, or did _everything_ go to shit on your watch!?” shouts Steve, nostrils flaring as he tries to keep his breathing steady. He fists his hand in his hair and his knuckles are white. “I have half a mind to let Clint do you in; you wouldn't even know it was gonna happen before he ended you.”

Bucky tips his head toward his shoulder, brows raising. Steve never threatens death on one of the crew unless things are well and truly fucked. Whoever's on the other end is lucky Steve's nothing like Pierce and his men. Guy wouldn't have even had a _chance_ to explain if he was answering to Alexander. Would've ended up skinless at the bottom of the river instead of on the wrong side of Steve's anger.

“If you haven't already gotten into contact with Stark about tightening surveillance in that area, I would highly advise that you get on that,” hisses Steve, slamming the pre-paid phone against the top of his desk and then staring at the shattered pieces.

Steve's breathing evenly, but his jaw is tightly clenched, arms stiff at his sides. Bucky sidles around him and curls his hands over Steve's shoulders, fingers kneading Steve's muscles through his dress shirt. Steve groans, chin dipping toward Steve's chest, body slowly relaxing under his palms.

“Shit, Buck...”

He works Steve's shoulder holster down Steve's arms, carefully setting it to the side on Steve's desk. Steve slumps when he starts massaging Steve's back, Steve's palms flattening on the desktop. “I'm guessing we've got a busy weekend ahead of us?” Steve tenses beneath his fingers, and Bucky hurries to work Steve pliant again.

“They're getting to the _middle schoolers_ , Bucky. They shouldn't be around here _at all_ and they're selling to our fucking _kids_.”

“You think we've got a problem on the inside?”

“I sincerely hope not,” says Steve, groaning, Bucky's hands circling down either side of his spine. Bucky reaches his waist, hands sliding around and curving over his hips. “We do _not_ need another Mason situation on our hands.”

“I guess Pierce _finally_ got some recruits that aren't as worthless as his current lot,” says Bucky, stroking Steve's flanks. “We'll get it settled, Stevie; it might take some time, but we'll sort it out.”

Sighing, Steve covers Bucky's hands on his stomach and leans back against Bucky's chest. “I know. Still doesn't make me any less pissed off right now.”

“We'll tighten our watches. Make sure only _our_ products are getting in and out of our borders,” says Bucky. Steve's not keen on having their fingers in the drug trade, but Steve figures if they've got a handle on it, they won't have people they've known for decades dying from heroin cut with fucking glass particles. Won't allow anyone still in school to even get close to the stuff. It's been working since Steve found himself at the head of a small empire, but with greater control has come greater competition; other crews have tried to take them down to show that Rogers can't keep his people safe.

“You say that like it's a guarantee, Buck, and if it was, this all wouldn't have happened in the first place,” says Steve, sighing when Bucky untucks his dress shirt from his pants. He's not thinking clearly, but he knows that Bucky is right. They've dealt with men before Pierce trying to encroach upon their neighborhood, quickly ousting any efforts to lure away loyalties. They protect their own and they always will.

Sighing, Steve turns around in the loop of his arms, stepping backward until Steve's leaning against the edge of the desk. Bucky keeps his hold around Steve's waist, petting the small of Steve's back as he waits for Steve to speak.

“I need to think about something else for a few minutes,” says Steve, reaching for Bucky's hands and guiding them under the front of his shirt.

“Only a few minutes, huh?” asks Bucky, stroking beneath Steve's button-up when Steve lets go of his hands.

“Maybe _several_ minutes.” Steve curls his hands over the edge of his desk, bottom lip caught between his teeth as Bucky's fingers drag along his belly.

“You sure? Don't want me to call Nat and Sam back in?”

“If you think they'd wanna watch,” says Steve, reaching up and working his shirt buttons free. He meets where Bucky's hands lay and lets Bucky push the rest of the buttons from their catches. “I'm not really in the mood to talk more business right now, Buck.”

“Hey, you're the boss,” says Bucky, sliding Steve's shirt down his arms and leaving it where it drapes around Steve's wrists. He folds his fingers over Steve's waist, stepping in between the slight spread of Steve's legs and pressing their hips together. Steve hums, but doesn't make any indication he intends to move. Steve's skin is hot under his hands, stomach fluttering under the teasing drag of his thumbs over Steve's abdomen. “Whatever you say, goes.” He leans in and kisses across Steve's collarbones, sucking a mark into Steve's skin when he reaches Steve's right shoulder.

“Shut your mouth,” says Steve, laughing and tugging at Bucky's short ponytail with one hand. His shirt's still pooled around his left wrist, dick getting hard beneath his slacks. Bucky chuckles and closes his mouth around his shoulder, sucking hard on his skin before gently licking. “ _Fuck_.”

“Oh, is _that_ what you're after?” asks Bucky, dragging his hands down Steve's stomach and then working open Steve's slacks.

“Yeah, and if you won't hurry up you can tell someone else to come see me,” says Steve, fighting against Bucky's hold and gasping when Bucky pins him on his back across his desk. “That's more like it, Buck.”

“Things going your way, now, doll?" asks Bucky, tugging at Steve's shirt sleeves and twisting them, using them to tie Steve's wrists together above Steve's head. “Keep 'em up there, or I _will_ stop.”

Steve nods, Bucky's hands trailing down over his arms, fingertips tracing the shapes of his muscles. Sighing, he watches the slide of Bucky's fingers, shivering when they tickle over his armpits. “ _Bucky_ ,” he laughs, wiggling on the desktop. Bucky quickly moves on, fingers digging into and massaging his chest, thumbs rolling over his taut nipples.

“Jesus, Stevie,” whispers Bucky, pushing Steve's tits together, stretch of Steve's arms above Steve's head pulling them high and tight. “Such perfect tits, baby doll.” He leans over Steve's chest, squeezing one pec and kissing the other. Steve's tit flexes under his mouth when he latches onto it with his teeth, biting that firm muscle until Steve cries out above him.

“ _Bucky, fuck!_ ” Steve squirms, pushing up into the pinch of Bucky's teeth and the twist of Bucky's fingers. Bucky's tongue swirls, warm and wet over the indentations of Bucky's teeth, soothing the pleasant ache. He shifts his hands above his head, wrists thumping against the solid desktop as he stops himself from looping his bound arms around Bucky's neck. Stops himself from keeping Bucky's mouth pressed to his chest. He flexes both of his pecs, Bucky suckling at his nipple before angling his head and marking up his other tit. “ _God_ , Buck, feels so--”

Bucky bites Steve's nipple, hard tug making Steve's words trail off on a low moan. He hums, kissing both flushed peaks and then massaging the curves of Steve's chest. “Feels so _good_ , doll? Like it when I lay claim on your lovely tits, don't you, sweetheart,” he says, grinning and kissing the hollow of Steve's throat.

“You even need to ask?” says Steve, chin tucked against his clavicle, watching Bucky lay a chain of kisses from one hard nipple to the other.

“I like hearing you say it.”

Steve shifts, legs tightening around Bucky's hips. Bucky pushes his tits together, and he gasps. “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, arching into Bucky's hands, “Yes, I fuckin' _love_ it when you mark up my tits—Bucky, please!” Bucky bites the underside of his pec, and he groans, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Goddamn right you do.” Bucky chuckles and drags his hands along Steve's flanks, nipping down Steve's belly until he meets the unbuttoned waistband of Steve's slacks. Kisses Steve's navel, tip of his nose teasing over the dip and flutter of Steve's stomach. “You wanna get fucked just like this, baby? Tied up and on your back, unable to do anything but take it?” he asks, thumbs brushing over Steve's hips as he kisses the bulge of Steve's cock.

“You tell me,” says Steve, sighing, fists thumping above his head when Bucky drops down on his knees behind his desk. “Fuck, Bucky.” He lifts his hips, shimmying on the desktop as Bucky works his pants and underwear down his legs. Shivering, he lifts his head, staring down at Bucky between his thighs. Bucky's teeth clamp into the meat of his thigh, and he drapes his legs over Bucky's shoulders, Bucky's suit jacket silky against his skin. Bucky works kisses up one thigh and then down the other, teeth pinching a matching bruise on his right leg. “ _Christ_.”

Bucky massages Steve's legs, petting the soft golden hairs. Steve's dick is hard against Steve's belly, twitching and leaking with every one of his nipping kisses. He leans forward and tongues Steve's balls, Steve's hips hitching. Pressing lower, he flicks the tip of his tongue against Steve's perineum, Steve's heels digging into his spine and drawing him closer. He snickers, wrapping his fingers around Steve's cock and stroking. Opens his mouth and sucks on Steve's sac, alternating between Steve's balls.

“Bucky, oh _god_ ,” gasps Steve, wanting so much to pull on Bucky's hair, to guide Bucky's mouth to all the places he wants Bucky to kiss and bite. He digs his fingertips into the bunch of fabric around his wrists, heels pressing into Bucky's back and shoulders when Bucky sits up and takes his prick into his mouth. “ _Yes_ , Bucky, holy shit,” he hisses, head knocking against the desktop. His back slides along the smooth, polished wood, sweaty from the attention Bucky's paying him.

He slides his left hand up Steve's abdomen and Steve's pec jumps under his palm when he reaches it, Steve's hips hitching into the curl of his fingers and the wet heat of his mouth. Steve's thighs clamp tightly around his head, keeping him exactly where Steve wants him. Precome slides down his throat, saliva dripping down over Steve's length and slicking his chin. He's a fucking _mess_ , but Steve's groaning and sighing, hips rocking and Steve's pleasure is more than worth it. Pinching a nipple stills Steve's movements and Bucky takes advantage, bobbing his mouth on Steve's cock, setting the pace, controlling Steve with the pressure of his fingertips around that flushed peak.

Bucky pulls up to the tip, tongue fluttering over his slit, and he swears, burying his face against his bicep, sucking in gasping breaths. Bucky's always been good with his mouth, in _and_ out of the bedroom, but _fuck_ , does Bucky know how to drive him wild. That mouth on his tits nearly had him coming, and the skilled flicker of Bucky's tongue and the hot, wet slide of Bucky's lips now pull him toward that edge even faster. Steve _aches_ to fuck up into the 'o' of Bucky's mouth, to bury his fingers in Bucky's hair and take what he needs until he loses it. But Bucky's got other plans, shifts the grip of his fingertips around his nipple whenever he manages to gain back some semblance of control, hips bucking minutely until Bucky tightens his fingertips around his nipple, putting him back in his place and letting Bucky do with him what Bucky wants. “Jesus Christ, Buck...”

Humming, Bucky works his mouth along Steve's length, steadying Steve's cock with his lips and massaging Steve's sac with his fingers. Steve's balls twitch in his palm, breathing hitching as Steve's thighs clamp around his ears. He teases Steve's other nipple, toying with the peaked flesh, thud of Steve's bound wrists against the desktop loud in Steve's empty office. His prick's hard in his fitted slacks, pressure against his erection making him buck forward. Wishes they'd done this on the opposite side of Steve's desk so he'd have something to grind against. Though from Steve's abortive thrusts into his mouth, he won't be waiting long before Steve's begging to get fucked.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve sighs, arms relaxing enough so he can tangle his fingers in his own hair. He tugs, biting on his lower lip as Bucky plays with his chest and cock. His thighs clench, toes curling, Bucky bringing him closer and closer. “God, Buck, the mouth on you,” he whispers, stretching his arms out above his head and tipping his chin down to watch Bucky suck him. Bucky meets his eyes, and he groans, hips hitching, Bucky easily taking him into his throat.

He lets Steve rock into his mouth, focusing on fluttering his tongue in all the ways Steve loves. Steve's getting desperate, now, sweat-slick back and arms squeaking across the solid oak as Steve squirms. Steve's balls are tight in his hand, and he releases them, curling his fingers around Steve's prick. Stroking, Bucky laps at Steve's slit, swirling his tongue around the crown and flickering the tip against Steve's frenulum. Steve whines, fists thumping against the desktop. He tweaks Steve's nipple, pressing his thumbnail into the taut flesh until Steve cries out his name and comes.

“ _Buck_ , Bucky— _ah!_ ” Steve groans, moving his tingling arms to his chest, hips twitching as Bucky licks him clean. “Jesus, Barnes...”

Bucky pulls off and winks up at Steve, scraping his nail over Steve's flushed nipple and kissing the hot skin of Steve's inner thigh. “Enjoy yourself, baby doll?” he asks, easing back so Steve's legs hang over the edge of Steve's desk. Steve hums breathlessly, and he chuckles as he roots around in Steve's drawers. He rubs his other hand over Steve's quivering thigh as he pats the inside of the drawer, breathing a soft 'yes!' when his palm smacks over the bottle of lubricant.

Steve brings his legs together, knees touching for only a moment before Bucky spreads them wide again. “Are you gonna fuck me, Buck?” he asks, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, purposefully lingering so it's wet and red when he releases it.

“I don't know...you think you deserve it?” asks Bucky, setting the lube down at Steve's hip and rubbing Steve's slick thighs. His fingers dance up toward Steve's hips and he strokes his thumbs along Steve's Adonis belt. “Why should you get to have my cock, huh?”

His eyes flick down to the bulge of Bucky's dick, gray slacks dark with precome. “Who says it's a reward for _me_?”

“Think of your ass as some kind of trophy, do you, Rogers?” teases Bucky, cupping his hands under Steve's knees and pushing them up until Steve's heels rest on the edge of Steve's desk. Steve smirks up at him, and he snickers. “Well you're not wrong.”

Steve lifts his hips up off the table, Bucky's gaze dropping down between his legs. He flexes his ass, relishing the swear that falls from Bucky's mouth. “For a job well done, you get to fuck the boss.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” says Bucky, chuckling, “you're not the boss right now.” He grins, squeezing lube out over his fingers and then guiding them to Steve's hole. Steve's fingers twine together, teeth clenched as he pushes two thick digits into the heat of Steve's body. “Jesus, sweetheart, you take my fingers so well. Look at that. _Fuck_.”

Brow furrowed, Steve rolls his lips together, fighting against the array of moans that build in his chest, Bucky's fingers curling against his prostate. Bucky's eyebrow lifts, and he knows he's done for. Bucky taps his fingertips against that spot, incessant rub against his insides reigniting that heat in his gut. He hadn't gone completely soft from Bucky's mouth, but he's fully hard again, cock fat and leaking where it lays against his belly. “Bucky! Oh god, oh _god_ ,” he shouts, feet almost sliding off of the edge of his desk from his wiggling.

“Easy, doll,” says Bucky, easing up on Steve's prostate and slowly sliding his fingers free. He lubes up three and works them back inside Steve, Steve's head thumping loudly against the desktop. Rubbing Steve's thigh, he stretches his fingers apart, Steve's body rolling as Steve pushes into the thrust of his digits. “Christ, Stevie, you look so good riding my fingers like this.” He keeps his fingers spread, pushing back Steve's thigh and watching Steve move. Steve's hot and slick around his digits, hole clenching every time Steve takes him in to the third knuckle.

“ _God_ , Buck, feels so good,” sighs Steve, Bucky's gaze intent on the stretch of his hole around Bucky's fingers. He twists his wrists in their shirt binding. Could wriggle them free if he really tried, but Bucky's sharp eyes flick to his hands, stilling his wriggling. “C'mon, babe, I'm _ready.”_

“Are you?” asks Bucky, rotating his wrist and scissoring his fingers. Steve _keens_ , spine bowing, hole clamping tightly around him. “ _Yeah_ , you're ready,” he says, snickering and pulling back. He unzips his slacks, working his cock through the slit of his boxer-briefs and the fly of his pants.

“Not even gonna get out of your clothes?” Steve swallows hard, following the jerk of Bucky's hand as Bucky spreads lube along his cock.

“You think you could wait that long?” asks Bucky, eyebrow raised. Steve chews on his bottom lip, shaking his head, and he laughs. “Thought not.” He shifts in between Steve's thighs and drags his cockhead along the slick crack of Steve's ass. “You want it?”

Steve hums and notches his knees over Bucky's hips, Bucky's left hand curled around his knee as the other feeds Bucky's cock into his hole. “ _Shit_ ,” he groans, giving in and looping his tied wrists around Bucky's neck, dragging Bucky flush against him and kissing Bucky breathless.

“Christ, Stevie,” whispers Bucky, planting his forearms around Steve's ribs. Steve's feet dig into his ass, and he slips even deeper inside Steve. “ _Fuck_...”

“ _Do it_ ,” says Steve, relaxing his legs so Bucky can move. Bucky inches his hips back and slowly grinds forward, clothed hips rubbing against his ass and the backs of his thighs. “Oh my _god.” He tugs Bucky's ponytail, angling his head to the side when Bucky finds his throat with his mouth. Bucky's teeth scrape over the thud of his pulse, fingers tightening in Bucky's hair when Bucky latches onto his neck and _sucks_. “ _Bucky_.”_

“ _Steve_ ,” murmurs Bucky, nibbling on the strong line of Steve's jaw. Steve's skin pinks up under the drag of his scruff, Steve guiding his kisses all along Steve's throat. “ _Je_ sus, Stevie...” Steve's head's tipped back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. He meets the measured roll of Steve's hips, Steve entirely focused on the slide of his cock and the pinch of his teeth.

Bucky's spine arches, mouth gliding down over Steve's sternum, and he nudges Bucky toward his pec. His nipple tightens under Bucky's breath, chest pushing up into Bucky's mouth. Bucky's tongue swirls around the taut peak, and he moans, smushing Bucky's face against his chest. “God, Buck, use your teeth,” he says, knotting his fingers in Bucky's hair and tossing his head back when Bucky bites his tit. “Just like that. _Fuck_!”

Smirking, Bucky nips Steve's other nipple, hips still grinding against Steve's ass. Precome dapples his button-up, Steve's slick cock rubbing against his belly with their movements. He's sweating under his clothes, will have to change once they've come, but Steve's hard and flushed between them and his own release sits heavily in his balls. “ _Je_ sus, doll, so hot and tight. _God_ , you feel so fuckin' good, Steve,” he whispers, tugging at Steve's hard nipple with his teeth and rolling his hips. Steve grinds down on his cock, bound wrists slipping down around his neck. Steve's arms go lax, and he gasps, Steve's loose arms keeping his face buried against Steve's tits.

“Come on, Bucky, that's it. _Fuck_ ,” moans Steve, winding his legs around Bucky's waist, ankles locked at the small of Bucky's back. “Bu- _ck!”_

“Yeah, baby? Feel good?” asks Bucky, shifting to catch Steve's mouth. His eyes fall closed, Steve panting and meeting the glide of his tongue. “Fuck, Stevie, I'm gonna come...” He rests his weight on his left forearm, working his right hand between their bodies. Steve throws his arms back over his head, fingers clinging to the edge of his desk. He straightens and pushes at Steve's thigh, watching the slide of his dick as he strokes Steve's length. “Gettin' close, baby doll? You gonna come again for me?” He twists his wrist with every stroke, Steve's moans becoming breathier the closer Steve gets to his release.

“Almost...” sighs Steve, rocking between Bucky's fist and cock, Bucky riding over his prostate with every other thrust. “ _Fuck_ , Bucky, almost there...” Groaning, he curls up and catches Bucky in the loop of his arms, dragging Bucky down against him and nipping at Bucky's mouth. “Bucky...Buck— _ah_!--Bucky,” he gasps into Bucky's mouth, Bucky sliding their tongues together and skillfully playing his body.

“That's it, sweetheart, go on; let go, Stevie,” mutters Bucky, tugging on Steve's lower lip and thumbing Steve's cockhead. Steve's thighs clutch at his waist, fingers tangled in his hair, moans sharp in his ear. “Fuckin' beautiful, doll, just like that,” he says, leaning up on his forearm and holding Steve's blown gaze. “ _Come_.”

Keening, Steve presses their mouths together and loses it, bucking up into the circle of Bucky's fingers and making a mess of the front of Bucky's shirt. He clings to Bucky's neck, aware of the stupid sounds he makes as Bucky's fist and hips slow. “ _Bucky_ ,” he groans, dropping his legs around Bucky's hips and keeping Bucky inside him. “Keep moving, Barnes,” he orders, moving his arms from Bucky's neck, letting Bucky plant his palms either side of his head on the desktop. Bucky thrusts, movements quick and jerking. Bucky's hot and thick inside him, Bucky's breathing shaky, a few strands of hair falling from Bucky's ponytail. “ _God_ , Buck...”

“ _Christ_ , Stevie, oh _fuck_ ,” moans Bucky, leaning his weight on one palm and carding his fingers through Steve's mussed hair. “God, Steve. Want me to fill you up? Come all inside you 'till you're leaking?”

Steve shakes his head, unwinding his legs from Bucky's hips and pushing at Bucky with the balls of his feet. “Wanna see it,” he says, Bucky biting at his own lip as Bucky pulls out. Bucky's brow furrows, hand jerking along his cock, and he's enthralled. Can't peel his eyes away from the twist and stroke of Bucky's fist. “Come on, Buck. That's it, Barnes, come all over me,” he whispers, tonguing his bottom lip when Bucky looks up at him and comes, hot streaks of Bucky's release striping his groin and stomach. “ _Fuck_.”

Bucky groans and slumps over Steve, burying his face in the crook of Steve's neck, uncaring of the smear of their come over his shirt.

“Don't move yet,” says Steve, enjoying Bucky's weight atop him, warm against his cooling skin. He shifts his wrists above his head, Bucky tipping his head up to look.

“Shit, lemme get that for you.” Bucky kisses Steve's neck and slowly stands, tucking his cock away before reaching up to untie Steve. He tugs Steve until Steve's sitting and rubs Steve's pinked wrists, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. “Okay?” he asks, knows that Steve knows he's not just asking about his body.

“I will be,” answers Steve, inhaling slowly and smiling after he exhales. “Though I can't exactly meet with everyone to discuss a plan of action like _this_ ,” he says, gesturing at his nakedness.

“I don't know, it'll definitely make everyone pay attention to you,” teases Bucky, snorting when Steve lightly backhands his chest. “Alright alright, I guess you can put your clothes back on.”

With a raised brow, Steve glances at the wrinkled twist of his button-up and the mess of Bucky's shirt, and Bucky's nose wrinkles as Bucky buttons his suit jacket, hiding the smears of spunk.

Bucky lets out a put upon sigh. “I suppose I can fetch you a clean shirt, _boss._ ”

“You're responsible for what happened to that one!” says Steve, tipping his head back at the twist of fabric. He snatches it off the desktop and wipes away the few drips of come on his stomach.

“Well it would've just been a little wrinkly if you didn't do _that_ ,” says Bucky, watching Steve pat at his belly. Steve stops wiping himself long enough to stare pointedly at him. He raises his hands in surrender and heads for the doors. “I'm going, I'm going.” He glances back at Steve before he leaves, blowing Steve a kiss, Steve flipping him the bird in response as he laughs, shutting the door.

They still have to assemble the crew and figure out what the hell to do to prevent other syndicates from pushing product in their borough, but a couple orgasms had distracted Steve, clearing Steve's head, and Bucky has every confidence they'll work out a plan. At this moment, all he has to worry about is finding a pair of clean shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
